


Spock and Leia

by WhyAllowThis



Series: Story Time [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crack Fic, Death, F/M, M/M, jizz bands, they appear only to die, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAllowThis/pseuds/WhyAllowThis
Summary: A crack fix written one line at a time.
Relationships: Spock/Leia
Series: Story Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311185
Kudos: 1





	Spock and Leia

Once upon a time in a galaxy far far away... Spock loved Leia.  
They met as they both played the Saxophone in a jizz band. Spock and Leia played a miraculous symphony as Han and Luke were thrown into the sarlac pit.  
As they fell Sulu dabbed with great ferocity, firing a laser beam at Darth Maul. Who deflected it easily back at them sending the dabbing forms flying into space. Where, they were picked up by Tallie Lintra, of the Rebel Alliance. Her tractor beam was ineffective against Gandalf and his grandson Harry Potter. They hugged and it was awkward. Pulling apart from each other, Gandalf slapped Harry across the face. In retaliation Harry avada Kedavra’d his ass, and murder Gandalf. 

Gandalf fell to the floor and began to regenerate into Spock, Spock then turned on his surprise attacker who turned out to be venom in disguise. Spock then used his logic to outsmart Venom. Leaving the symbiote tied up. Venom liked this. “Our body is ready Mr Spock.” Venom hissed, “unless you’d prefer Captain Kirk ... We’ve read the stories.”  
Spock’s eyes filled with tears.  
“Me and Kirk broke up. We’ve been fighting, I awoke one day just to find him... gone.” Spock fell to his knees, sobbing. Despite his restraints, Venom freed a tentacle, using it to wipe away a tear. Quickly followed by Venom biting Spock’s head off. Venom spat out Spock’s head.  
Spock’s head then began an independent life, getting a cyborg body and becoming a barista later in life. Whilst Spock worked at Starbucks a familiar lady entered, although much older and more powerful.  
“Latte for Leia” Spock yelled. 

Suddenly there was a sharp crack as Albus Dumbledore appeared to Spock’s left snatching the coffee from Spock’s hand and disappearing with another crack.  
“What in the 70,000 Hells is going on!” Dumbledore yelled. He froze in fear at what he saw before him. As what he saw would change him forever.  
Dumbledore has never seen Dobby naked before. 

Dobby and Dumbledore embraced, their magic power combined. Dumbledore reaches for Dobby’s sock and grasped it firmly in his hand.

If you know what I mean. ;)


End file.
